


The Name is Castiel Singer

by consultantjim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Tribute for Bobby, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultantjim/pseuds/consultantjim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel fell; now he needs to do some human-stuff. Like getting a last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name is Castiel Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another prompt. This is completely unbeta'd. so message me, in case here is something wrong :)

He fell it didn’t hurt. He did it for love and would do it again. 

The Winchesters found him they searched for him. Maybe they have looked into every damn hospital of the U.S.A. 

And now they found him. 

Now they stand expectantly in front of the hospital bed he sits on. 

Cas looks between the three of them around; Dean, Sam and Bobby, unsure where to begin.

“So, Cas…” Dean begins at first to speak. “Well, you are human now. You have to do some Human-stuff. You know, like getting a last name and an ID.”

“Yes, yes I think that I will need this”, Cas replies.

“Well then come on”, Sam takes the floor. “We’ll start with the easiest one. Your last name.”

Cas knows that they expect him to take Winchester, because he fought all the wars with them, clung to them like they were his family and somehow they are. But he isn’t so quite sure about taking Winchester. 

Yes, of course he owes them big time. 

He doesn’t know what it is but he always admires Bobby.

The way he dealt with all the stuff they got into. 

Bobby was solid as a rock or at least Cas imagines that. 

Sometimes when he sees Bobby around the boys he thinks of his own father. And maybe because he can’t get to him, he needs Bobby to be something like a father to him. An idol he can look up to.

He hadn’t had that for a long time. 

His decision is made. He always knew that but had first to realise it. He wants his last name to be Singer. 

“Cas?” Dean asks, a little bit worried about his angel because he fell just from heaven. 

“What? Oh, yes, everything is alright”, Cas reassures maybe he thought too long.

“And? Have you made a decision?” Dean asks. 

“Yes I have.”

“And what is it? Your last name?” Dean asks again, now a little bit impatient.

“Singer”, says Castiel confidently.

“What??” is the only question that comes out of the three mouths. 

Cas looks scared: “Why? What is wrong with that?”

Dean says nothing and crosses his arms, Sam stands there and mouth open. Bobby takes a little bit moved the floor: “Well, if you want this, I have nothing against it.”

Castiel nods, Sam smiles a little, Dean says still nothing and Bobby says with a smile: “Well Castiel Singer, welcome to our family!”

And there is the point where Dean storms out of the room. 

Sam gives Bobby a look: “I’ll talk to him.”

But Cas knows Sam can’t do anything. He has to because it was his decision and he knows Dean too well to know that it’s from nothing else. 

“No. Let me do this. It’s because of me, so it’s more than right that I talk to him”, Castiel stands up and follows Dean before the two can say anything against it. 

He finds Dean leaning against a wall not looking at him. 

“Dean”, Cas says calmly. “Dean, what’s wrong?”

“Nothings wrong, really nothing”, Dean says, not very convincing. 

“Dean”, Cas says again, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean flinches a little but puts himself together.

“Okay, well. I always thought you would take our name, once you would fall. But now you took Singer. Nothing’s wrong with that. But…” Dean says frustrated. 

“Dean, this is just a name. It’s not a big deal”, Cas interrupts him confused about Dean frustration. 

“Yes! I know! But… Well I thought you would belong to the Winchester family. Not saying that Singer is a wrong name. But just…” again Dean can’t find no more words for his feeling, but Cas understands him. 

“Dean. Dean, look at me. Bobby is a brave man; he has done everything for us. I show him respect through taking his name. And he belongs to the family too. Then there’s nothing wrong with that. I don’t understand why you’re so angry.”

“Cas, I know, really. And yes you don’t understand me. Oh, don’t care about it” he starts walking away. 

“Dean, wait. Please don’t be mad at me. I try to but I can’t see why you are upset about a name” Cas tries to keep Dean from walking away. 

“I don’t know it either” Dean turns around and looks Cas in the eyes. “But I know one thing; you mean a lot to me.”

Castiel looks down flattered of this sudden directness although he’d always knew this. 

But this feeling in him is new. He feels like he’s going to explode and suddenly there is a smile on his face.

For the first time in his human existence he smiles at Dean. 

And Dean smiles back; he knows that words aren’t needed anymore. 

The next thing Cas feels are Deans lips on his, softly, shy but it feels so good. 

Then he looks in Deans green eyes, which are looking into his own and Dean says: “Well hello then Castiel Singer.”


End file.
